Learning To Adjust
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Follows Esmerelda as she tries to fit in to the non magical world and her new school. WW 2017. Series 2. Rating changed to M for violent and upsetting scenes.
1. Chapter 1 - A Bad Start

A/N: A new story, this is something different but I thought it would be interesting. I do not own the Worst Witch or the characters. One hour!

* * *

 **Learning to Adjust**

* * *

Chapter One

 **A Bad Start**

Esmerelda stood in front of her mirror looking at herself and playing with her hands to try and steady her nerves. Dressed in a school uniform consisting of a blue blouse, a blue and red tie, a blue blazer and black trousers she looked every bit like students from schools outside the magical world. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and then stroked her cat on the head before leaving her bedroom.

At the end of last year Esmerelda had been tricked into giving up her powers to Agatha Cackle and although the school was saved in the end, her powers had not being returned to her and she had had no choice but to leave her beloved school, Cackle's Academy because obviously she could not practise magic when she had no powers. At first her parents had been trying to find alternative solutions, maybe a school where she could still study the concept of magic but without practising it but they had found nothing suitable and although keeping her at home was her next option her parents had been told she had to have some sort of education. So she was starting at a regular normal non magical school today and she was going to have to try to integrate into their society.

Despite her nerves when she left the house she was actually a little excited because she got to ride a bus, something she had never done before. Witches found it really cool to learn about the different types of transport that non magical folk used and she was excited about this new adventure.

At her bus stop was two other girls in the same uniform and despite Esmerelda usually being a confident person she was not confident now, she had lost a lot of her confidence over the last few weeks and she had no idea what to talk to non magical girls about, right now she wasn't focusing on making friends she just wanted to get to school and start to fit in this world before she worried about that.

When the bus came she stepped onto it and paid trying to hide her smile as she thought the driver would think she was so weird for being so happy about going to school and getting a bus, she paid without an issue and took a seat, choosing a seat at the front, unfortunately for the girl she would soon learn about seating arrangements.

She was enjoying the bus journey, she was the first stop and it was fairly quiet, and even though it was a school bus just for her school she thought it would stay reasonably calm but she soon learned how wrong she was.

Children were laughing and talking loudly, getting up and casually walking around the bus, throwing things at each other, screaming at people across the bus and being generally disruptive. The blonde sneaked a glance at the driver who wasn't batting an eyelid, clearly this was the norm.

* * *

The twenty minute journey to her new school was far to long and pupils ran of the bus barging into one another as they did so. The boys ran in the direction of their school and Esmerelda followed the girls to the other side.

Despite her new school being an all girls school the bus service also was for the boys at the school opposite. Esmerelda had tried to explain to her parents that from what she had read most non magical schools taught both sexes but they wouldn't have it and found her a small girls school to attend.

"What if you developed a crush?" were her mothers exact words and Esmerelda had rolled her eyes at that. She was going to school in a world she knew nothing about, the last thing on her mind at that moment was finding a boyfriend.

The girl would be starting in year ten, whatever that meant. She assumed it was the same as year four at Cackles. As she was new she had been told to go and meet the headteacher and she luckily found the office no problem because it was right as she entered the school. She knocked and a female voice said come in. She walked in with a polite smile which dropped as she entered the room.

She did not know what she had expected the office to be like, maybe like the one at Cackles with cosy chairs and wacky ornaments all over but she had not expected something so boring.

It was a small room painted in white, there was no ornaments just a wooden desk and an old chair at the end of the room. She tried to not show her disgust and forced her smile back on.

"Melinda Hallow?" the woman asked as she looked up. She must have being around her mid thirties with a pixie cut style hairdo which was black.

Melinda? Who on earth was Melinda? Esmerelda stepped closer to the woman and politely replied.

"It is Esmerelda" the girl replied confused. How did the teacher even get it wrong? It is not like the names were similar.

The woman nodded and monitored her to sit. Esmerelda sat on the hard wooden chair as the woman read through some papers.

"You were thrown out of your last school?" the woman bluntly asked which took Esmerelda aback.

"Well no I ….had no choice I had to leave" Esmerelda replied wondering where this woman was getting her information from.

"Why?" the woman asked her and Esmerelda tried to think of a goof excuse on the spot.

"My teachers thought I was doing to much for my sisters and wanted to separate us" Esmerelda lied hoping she brought this excuse. The woman shrugged and nodded again.

"Right well my name is Miss Green and I am the headteacher of this school, here is a copy of your timetable, your locker number and key and a timetable of extra curricular activities, I am sure you will be happy at Northbridge" the woman said as she handed the things in question over to Esmerelda.

"Right I will get my secretary to take you to your first lesson, MISS WALKER" the woman shouted across the room. A plump woman with blondish hair walked in and nodded.

"New girl, take her to Mr Horracks class please" she said casually and Esmerelda nodded, got up and thanked her, wondering if this was how all normal schools welcomed pupils.

* * *

"Try to get used to where everything is, if you are late you will get detention" the woman told the girl as they walked. Esmerelda looked around, she did enjoy the fact it was warm here and not freezing like at Cackles but the place was so ...normal...she really hated it.

The woman led her into the classroom and spoke to the teacher before she spoke.

"Girls shh" she said as the pupils stopped talking and looked at her for attention.

"This is Melinda Hallow, it is her first day today so I trust you will make her feel welcome" Miss Walker said to the class and all the classmates looked like they could not care less, they clearly were bored stiff.

Esmerelda opened her mouth to tell the teachers her name was not Melinda when her teacher stood up. An old man, dressed in a white shirt and tie and looking like he would rather be anywhere but there right now.

"Take the seat at the back" he told the girl and Esmerelda walked over to the empty seat and sat down. In the school they sat two to a table and Esmerelda ended up next to a dark haired girl who stuck her nose up as she sat down, Esmerelda smiled at her and the girl rolled her eyes. Great start Esmerelda, great start. She told herself.

"Girls, today we are going to be learning fractions" Mr Horracks said and all the girls around her moaned. Esmerelda had only ever done basic math but she told herself she would soon get used to this, it would just take practise.

"We will start by doing page fifteen in your textbooks, lets get them brains working after the summer" he told the class and the girls turned to the page and started to write. Esmerelda turned to the page and stated at it, her opened mouth. She looked at the girls textbook next to her and saw she was indeed on the right page, what on earth was this though? She had never seen anything like it before.

She leaned her head on her hand trying to not sure she was more confused than she had ever being in her life, is this how Mildred Hubble had felt when she opened her test paper at the selection day at Cackles? Now Esmerelda could relate.

She didn't know the answers and had no idea how to do it so she took a book out of her bag and started to read not seeing anything wrong with it, at least she was being quiet.

"Oi, this isn't English, save the reading for this afternoon" Mr Horracks said and Esmerelda closed her book and put it back in her bag shocked. A lot of the classmates laughed at that and Esmerelda looked at her text book trying not to show she was upset.

She knew it would be hard to adjust but Esmerelda turned to the girl next to her.

"Hey, I am..." Esmerelda started to say.

"Yes I know a geek, who wears their uniform like that?" the girl replied. Esmerelda looked at her blouse and tie, her top button done up and her uniform neat and tidy, she always wore it like this at Cackles so she just didn't understand, all she knew was she seemed to have gotten off to a bad start.


	2. Chapter 2 - Worst First Day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Worst First Day**

Esmerelda's bad start at her new school did not get any better. After a while the teacher had proceeded to do peer marking and Esmerelda switched her book with the girl next to her who smirked at her when she saw the page was blank as if it amused her. The girl raised her hand and spoke in a soppy voice.

"Sir the new girl did not do her work" she told him. He looked up, his frown if possible getting deeper, he walked to their table and picked up her booklet.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked Esmerelda with a hard stare.

"I don't know how to do fractions sir" Esmerelda explained looking at the floor.

"You don't know how to do something you have been doing since primary school? A likely story, I don't know what your last school was like but not doing work is unacceptable here and you young lady can do the questions you didn't bother to do in detention" he told the girl whose eyes widened.

"What? No I am a good student I don't get detentions!" Esmerelda told him, how had she managed to get in so much trouble already? She had being here less than half an hour.

"Well now you do, tonight after school, don't try skip out, I know where the classroom for your last lesson is" he told her as he threw her book back down. Esmerelda just sat there open mouthed in disbelief.

* * *

The bell rang making Esmerelda jump as there was no bells at Cackles. Students stood up and walked towards the door and Esmie checked her timetable seeing she had science next. She followed some of the girls from her last lesson hoping they had science next to. Luckily they did and she walked in the lab and a woman was sat there. She seemed very timid because pupils were talking and she wasn't trying to stop them.

"Melinda Hallow?" she asked in a quiet voice as the girl entered the room, already annoyed from getting detention she was even more annoyed now.

"It is Esmerelda" the girl told her annoyed. The woman nodded and told her to sit down, whether the woman had listened or not was another story.

The woman talked about stuff Esmerelda had never heard about before but she did hear girls discussing if they were going to be doing a practical, if they were Esmie only hoped it was like potions.

Sadly that was not the case. They did do a practical, only it was nothing like potions, there was no ingredients and no cauldron, just something called a bunsen burner and some metal she was supposed to heat or something and she was told to put on a pair of plastic glasses she looked ridiculous in. She was told to work with a group of girls in the corner of the room who did not look thrilled at this at all. When she walked to them one of the girls started to speak, she had blonde hair like Esmerelda and a face covered in freckles.

"Geek, you can do the work" the girl told her turning away to talk to her friends and leaving Esmerelda to do everything, she was going to protest but knew it was not wise to make enemies now on her first day. She followed the instructions as best as she could but they were confusing and she had no idea what she was doing.

She managed to get the bunsen burner lit but she didn't realise a bunsen burner needed a cover and she burned her hand as she was trying to burn the metal. The teacher told her to run it under cold water and she ran to the sink to do that, if this had been Cackles HB would have sorted it by now, instead she was left with a nasty blister on her hand, she was grateful when the lesson was over to say the least.

* * *

After her lesson she had breaktime and she used this opportunity to find her locker. It didn't take long to find it and it was just a simple turn of the key for it to open, at least something had gone right today. She shoved her maths book in annoyed at how much everything had gone wrong already and because she was annoyed she slammed her locker shut just as a teacher appeared out of nowhere, a balding man who looked annoyed.

"Who slammed that locker?" he asked the students around the lockers, Esmerelda knew being truthful would be best.

"Me" Esmerelda said confused not knowing what was going to happen.

"Detention!" he shouted and the girl gawped wondering how this led to detention.

"But I have one tonight already!" Esmerelda replied.

"Well tomorrow then" he told her matter of factly.

"But" Esmerelda argued thinking this was unfair. She was sure it was a normal things for stroppy pupils to slam their lockers.

"Two detentions, do you want a third?" he asked the girl who shook her head and he walked away leaving Esmerelda to feel stupid and lean her head against her locker.

* * *

Despite her rubbish day so far she had English next and she was looking forward to it. She loved reading and writing and language in general. She entered the lesson happily and took a seat and when her teacher, Miss Berry, told them she wanted them to read the first two chapters of the book being handed out Esmerelda was thrilled, finally a lesson where she was good at something. Finally a lesson that was not different from the magical world and she understood.

She picked up the book and although she had never read it before she was excited about reading it, any new book was exciting to her, but it was only as she read the first few pages she realised something, it was the most boring, bland and confusing book she had ever read in her life. The story itself was awful and she was not enjoying it at all. The characters were forgettable and she could not remember who was who as the names were all so similar. She wondered if she had to write a report about this book because if she did she had no idea how she would get through it. Esmerelda loved to read everything she got her hands on and had never yet not finished a book, this might be the first time.

"Remember girls this is the main book you will be tested on your GCSE so you must know it like the back of your hand" the teacher told them as they read the book. Esmerelda was shocked, why did she have to read such a horrible book when she had one in her bag she was desperate to finish, she raised her hand and the teacher walked over to her with a smile. Luckily Esmie had managed to grab a table alone so she had no nosy partner listening in.

"I was just wondering would I be able to read a different book for the exam?" Esmerelda asked already having the perfect one in mind, it was one of her, and actually Ethel's, favourites, They both adored the book and it had been read so much the cover was a battered mess but it was still her absolute favourite.

"I beg you pardon?" her teacher asked not seeming to understand what she had just asked her.

"Would I be able to write about another book?" Esmerelda asked again not sure how she could make it anymore clear.

"Is there a problem with the assigned one?" her teacher asked her and Esmerelda decided she had to tell her, it was awful and she had to know.

"Yes, the characters are boring, the story is awful, it is confusing and badly written" Esmerelda replied and her teachers eyes widened at her, Esmerelda wondered what she was thinking. The woman's eyebrows disappeared under her fringe she raised them so high. She was tall, dark skinned and had dark hair with a fringe and her hair styled in a ponytail.

"And you are an expert are you? Did you write the exam?" she asked the girl in a mocking way.

"No but if you want us to study a book can it not be a good one?" Esmerelda asked her. The teacher looked at her and started to shout.

"IT IS YOUR FIRST DAY AND YOU ARE ALREADY ANNOYING ME, NO YOU MAY NOT READ ANOTHER BOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU WENT TO BEFORE BUT HERE YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO ANYTHING, YOU WILL READ THE SAME BOOK AS EVERYONE ELSE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she shouted Esmerelda nodded and nervously placed with her hands, always one to hate being shouted at. The teacher walked away and Esmerelda put her head down to read this book she hated so much.

* * *

Her next few lessons, music, RE and History were not really very eventful, Esmerelda kept her head down really upset about how her day had gone. She had detention which was a nightmare as her teacher kept her till nearly seven because she still couldn't do the work, in the end she wrote down some rubbish knowing it was wrong but at least she was allowed to go. She got back so late she had no time to mirror her sisters and she sighed hoping she would be able to tomorrow.

She got home and was really upset, she had not expected her first day to be so so bad, she focused on a book on her desk in her room and pointed her hand at it, hoping by some miracle her powers had being restored but of course nothing happened, not even a spark. She threw herself onto her bed feeling her head hurt and the burn on her hand throb. She knew it would take her months to adjust.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cynthia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Cynthia**

Esmerelda went to her school the next day trying to stay in high spirits. She had got of to a rocky start but she was prepared to put things right today. Her first lesson that morning was PE. It was not exactly something she was brilliant at even at Cackles but at least the lesson was somewhat familiar to her.

It said on her timetable that she should go to the PE corridor but she had no idea where it was, she walked around for a bit and finally found the right place. Girls were queuing outside so she went to the back and waited wondering what they were actually waiting for. As the bell rang the door opened and a teacher came out and girls started to walk through the door. Esmerelda followed them wondering what they were actually doing and before long she found herself standing in another room.

It was a very basic room with benches and girls causally spoke to one another as they started to undress and put their PE clothes on. Esmerelda kept her head down trying not to look at anyone despite the fact she felt so awkward. Despite Cackles being an all girls school it was also a boarding school so girls had bedrooms and that was where they got changed, she had never being in a room like this before when it was causal to strip of in front of other students, even if it was only girls. She didn't know what to do and played with the bag containing her PE kit suddenly feeling embarrassed and body conscious. After a few moments, she jumped up and left the room and saw some toilets opposite. Esmie smiled and went in the cubicle to change and felt much more comfortable, once she was changed she sneaked back into the changing room and placed her bags in it for later just as a teacher walked in.

She was dressed in a tracksuit and had short blondish hair and seemed like she was trying to hold back from running a marathon. She smiled at them all before speaking.

"Outside today girls, we are playing rounders" she told them and the girls got up walking to the door. Esmerelda had no idea what rounders was but hey it could be worse, like cross country.

* * *

Esmerelda looked around once she was on the field. There was four posts around and girls stood in front of them, and then there was another person stood in the middle and a girl holding a bat. Esmerelda was just glad she was not up first.

"Hey new girl" a girl spoke up. She looked up at her and met her face. She was chubby, had her hair draped in a side plait, with reddish hair that was clearly dyed and covered in make up. Esmerelda smiled politely hoping she was going to be nice.

"Where did you get changed? I saw you leave and then you came back changed" the girl said. Esmerelda was confused as to why the girl cared about that, did it really matter where she got changed?

"Oh I went in the toilets" Esmerelda replied and the other girl looked at the two friends next to her and laughed.

"You aren't allowed to do that, we aren't allowed to get changed in the toilets" the girl replied. Esmerelda didn't even know how she was meant to respond to that.

"And here we were thinking you were a geek, but seems we have a little rule breaker on our hands" the girl told her in a patronising way. Lucky for Esmerelda she was up next to bat, whatever that meant, so she had an excuse to go. Esmerelda took the bat not sure how to hold it and waited for the ball to come towards her, despite having never done this before she wasn't thick, she had figured out by now she was meant to hit the ball with the bat she was holding. The ball was thrown towards her. She went to hit it, turned to much and tripped over her own feet. As she fell to the floor she heard laughter. Great Esmerelda, make a fool of yourself.

"Back of the queue" the teacher told her as she got up. Clearly if you missed you didn't get another go. Esmerelda walked to the back of the queue with her head down and the group of girls, well the two who were not batting walked towards her. They were clutching their stomachs, tears streaming down their faces from laughter.

"You are pathetic!" the girl told her "I thought geeks were meant to be good at everything?" the main girl said. She was clearly the leader.

"I have never played this game before" Esmerelda commented. The girls sneered.

"You are still pathetic Melinda" the girl told her and Esmerelda was annoyed. Why did everyone keep calling her that stupid name?

"My name is Esmerelda!" Esmie replied beyond annoyed.

"I don't really care what your name is geek all you should be worrying about is remembering my name, Cynthia George, make sure you remember the name" the girl told her and Esmerelda looked at her with an amazed look.

"And who are you exactly?" Esmerelda wondered. Who did this girl think she was?

"I am the most popular girl in school, so don't get on my bad side or I can and will make your life hell" she told her and Esmerelda glared at her and was glad when she had to leave to go and have her go at rounders. She perfectly hit the ball and ran the full four posts before jogging up to her friends.

"We can't all be perfect! She told Esmerelda and Esmerelda didn't reply but did think that it was lucky she had no magic or the girl would be the victim of a horrible curse by now.

* * *

After the lesson Esmerelda was depressed. She had missed all the balls she had to bat and her classmates had noticed but it wasn't her fault she had never played the game before. She saw Cynthia speaking to their teacher as they walked into the PE department but did not think much of it, until said teacher called her over.

"A word please" she told Esmerelda and Esmie wondered what on earth she had done wrong now. Was she freaking breathing to loud? She walked over trying not to show she was annoyed.

"I have being informed that you got changed in the toilets this morning" the teacher told her and Esmerelda really could not stop herself. She shrugged. Was she really being told of over something so trivial?

"Yes so?" Esmerelda asked not seeing what the big deal was.

"Well you are new here so I don't expect you to know but it is against the rules to do that, toilets are not changing rooms, now is there a reason you did not get changed in the changing room?" she asked Esmerelda and the girl sighed before replying.

"I was embarrassed" Esmerelda replied suddenly feel embarrassed about admitting that. Somehow she assumed getting changed was just normal in this world.

The woman laughed and Esmerelda wondered what on earth was funny about that, the woman shook her head.

"Don't be so silly, you all look the same, now go and get changed" she told Esmerelda who entered the changing room sadly. She was still highly embarrassed and grabbed her bag to try and take herself to the toilets but the teacher saw her and stopped her, she walked back into the changing room and just sat down, not knowing what else to do but after a while she realised she had no choice in this. She avoided eye contact as she changed as quick as she could.

"I see why you hid, I would to if I had a body like that" Cynthia told Esmerelda harshly. Esmerelda though wondered why the girl was so desperate to see her change, it was kind of creepy. She changed without replying and left hoping not to run into the girl again. She seemed like she was going to be trouble.

* * *

Luckily for Esmerelda, despite the fact the girl had being in her PE class she was in none of her other classes so she got the bus that afternoon, quite happy as she had been allowed to do her detention at lunch and her day had got much better. She went and sat at the back of the bus as most seats were empty when she suddenly felt herself being shoved on the floor. Esmerelda looked up and saw Cynthia and her friends.

"My seat geek, go sit with the year sevens" Cynthia laughed as Esmerelda decided not to argue back and sit somewhere else, she couldn't care less where she sat it was only a seat. She glared at the girls but said nothing.

She felt something hit the back of her head and looked down and saw a ball of paper at her feet, the things Cynthia and her gang did was so childish she couldn't even be upset about it so she shook her head and got out her book to read, ignoring her. Not allowing that girl to upset her. She was looking forward to returning home and speaking to Ethie and Sybie and Cynthia George and her friends were not going to dampen her mood about it.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Friend At Last

A/N: One hour! This morning I looked on the site and saw the thumbnail for this episode is all three Hallow Sisters, still trying to remember how to breathe.

* * *

Chapter Five

 **A Friend At last**

Esmerelda had a pleasant evening after her second day, she got to mirror Ethel and Sybil and her homework had being to write a story, which was right up her street and she was happy with it. She got the bus and managed to avoid Cynthia and her gang so she thought it was going to be a good day but as she was getting off the bus Cynthia thumped into her but luckily Esmerelda did not have to see her again until the end of the day.

Her first lesson that morning was ICT and she had to admit she was really curious. She knew non magical people used these things called computers very often and she was ready to see what all the fuss was about. She entered the classroom and took a seat at one of the computers looking at all the equipment curiously. She realised then other girls were switching theirs on so she decided to copy them but it was much easier said than done.

She had no idea how to turn it on, she saw one of the girls press a button on whatever this screen thing was so she pressed the button but it still was not on, she tried not to draw attention to herself. A girl took a seat next to her with shoulder length chestnut hair and blue eyes. She turned her computer on with ease and Esmerelda knew she would have to ask for help.

"Hey…..can you help me….this thing isn't working" Esmerelda told the girl who looked down to the floor and smiled.

"Well duh, you haven't even turned it on, only the monitor" the girl said and Esmerelda looked down at what looked like a box and saw another button which she clicked and the computer sprang to life, she could sense the girl was looking at her as she started to click buttons trying to make it do something.

"Now what do I do?" Esmerelda asked the girl and she gave her a funny look but seemed willing to help.

"Log in, you have to create an username and password, something you will remember" the brunette told Esmerelda.

Esmerelda took that literally so set her username as Ethie and her password as Sybie, after she had learned to click the keys that is. She found it fascinating to see the thing type and had to admit this was fun, even if it was taking her ten minutes to type 'Ethie' as she was clicking the keys so slow.

"You are acting like you have never used a computer before" the girl next to her said, seeing the girl was having much to good a time as she finally logged on.

"I haven't" Esmerelda admitted and the girl stared at her open-mouthed. _'Quick Esmie think of an excuse'_. She told herself.

"My parents are very….religious, they believe technology is the vain of human existence so we were never allowed to have any" Esmerelda told the girl who narrowed her eyes curiously.

"We?" she said noticing the girl did not say I.

"Yes, I have two little sisters, Ethel and Sybil" the girl replied beaming as she thought about them.

"Oh that is nice, full sisters?" the girl asked her and Esmerelda did not really understand the question but assumed she meant did they have the same mother and father.

"Yes...why?" Esmerelda asked wondering why she had asked that.

"Well it is getting less common isn't it? I have three stepbrothers and a stepsister, and I also have a stepmother and a stepfather" the girl replied and Esmerelda was shocked at that. Families were not really step families in her world.

"Anyway I am Jessie White, you new here?" Jessie asked Esmerelda who nodded.

"Yes, Esmerelda Hallow" she said as the girl put her hand out to shake in greeting, Esmerelda was about to do the 'well met gesture' then stopped herself and shook her hand.

"You are weird but nice" Jessie said and Esmerelda laughed a little.

"Thanks….I think…." Esmerelda said wondering if it was good for a normal person to call you weird.

"GIRLS" a man suddenly shouted as he walked in the room. "Today we are going to be recaping the basics of windows movie maker" he told them and Esmerelda sat there confused, but hey at least it was a recap. She saw Jessie put her hand on the weird looking object next to the computer and Esmerelda did that too, smiling happily as the mouse moved.

"This is really fun, I want to try the internet, it sounds intriguing" Esmerelda told Jessie who laughed to herself.

"Slow down, one thing at a time" Jessie told her and Esmerelda smiled. She was the first person who had being nice to her here and she could see them maybe being friends. Only Esmerelda did not know at the time how that would be the beginning of her life being ruined.

* * *

After ICT, Esmerelda went to her History lesson and then at break rushed to the library towards the computers. What was wrong with her? Why was she not going straight for the books? She didn't know but all she knew was she had to try the internet, she just had to.

She logged in quicker this time and then eventually opened the browser. Now she was confused, she had no idea what to do. She peaked at people again and saw them typing in the white box so she selected it and typed in 'books'.

Pages upon pages of results, books you could read online, books you could buy, book reviews, recommendations. Esmerelda was fascinated by it all, these non magical people had amazing ideas.

* * *

Esmerelda was in a high mood, until lunchtime came. Although the food served here was much better than the cement they were served at Cackles, Esmerelda never knew where to sit. She carried her tray trying to decide when out of nowhere Jessie appeared.

"Esmerelda come sit here, I want to ask you something" she told the blonde who shrugged and went and sat down.

"What is up?" Esmerelda asked slightly worried.

"I have a proposal for you, you are brilliant at writing, I heard you got an A on your first piece this year" Jessie said and Esmerelda smiled remembering the piece she had gotten back that morning.

"Yes so?" Esmerelda asked.

"So you are rubbish at ICT and I am rubbish at English, maybe we can help each other" Jessie suggested

"Don't you have friends to help you?" Esmerelda asked and Jessie sighed.

"No, it is hard to make friends here, the girls are not very nice, wish I was still at my last school" Jessie said looking at her tray.

"You are new here too?" Esmerelda asked curiously.

"I started here last year, my mum got remarried so we had to move and well...here I am" Jessie said looking down, clearly she was not happy about the fact her mother had remarried.

"Well it isn't all bad, you have some siblings now and siblings are awesome" Esmerelda said thinking about her two and beaming.

"Maybe yours are but it is different when you don't grow up with them, we are all strangers to each other it is weird, plus my stepbrothers are always doing things I don't like to do and my stepsister is..." Jessie stopped then biting her lip.

"Your stepsister is what?" Esmerelda asked her curiously

"We hate each other, she is a nightmare" Jessie said looking sad a moment later before she smiled.

"Anyway that is enough of a downer for one day, so tell me how did you get so good at English?" she asked Esmerelda and Esmie went on about how she had always loved to read and write, it was a brilliant lunchtime and the best part? Jessie was in the rest of her classes, they just hadn't spoke to each other until today.

* * *

Now she had a friend, it was easier to forget she was not part of this world and to forget Cynthia. Despite only having one class together they saw each other in the corridors and Cynthia got pleasure from thumping Esmerelda and pinching her as hard as she could.

"You are so weak it is not even funny" Cynthia said after she had just thumped Esmerelda and the girl was rubbing her arm.

On the bus home that day Esmerelda wished Jessie was there but she had said today she was going to her dad's so she would not be on the bus as he loved in a different direction, which allowed Cynthia to bully and taut Esmerelda.

"You ugly stupid girl" Cynthia said as she kicked her and Esmerelda got of the bus trying not to let tears fall as her body ached.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jessie's Stepsister

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Jessie's Stepsister**

Arriving at school a couple mornings later Esmerelda caught up with Jessie earlier than normal as they wanted to get to the computers early anywise they get filled up. They had clicked so fast and now were good friends already. They walked into the room and Jessie started to go through the basics of computers.

"Sadly I can't show you everything, a lot of sites on the school computers are blocked off, you can try going to the library out of school at some point though if you are curious" Jessie told Esmerelda as she showed her the internet more in depth.

"It is so much more interesting than I thought it would be I mean in my wor...I mean at my house my parents told us the internet was not interesting anyway" Esmie told Jessie who shook her head before laughing.

"Most people can't get by without it these days, it is great you can do anything, contact people, play games, listen to music" Jessie said before she broke into a smile.

"It is not all computers like this though, this is something you will love" Jessie said as she reached into her bag pulling out a small rectangular object and placing it on the desk between them. It was white and had a small screen and Esmie was confused.

"A kindle, you can store books on it and then read there on here, saves shelf space" Jessie said and Esmerelda picked it up fascinated by what she was being told, she could read books, on this thing?

Jessie leaned over her and turned it on, there was a blue light and then Jessie used her finger to scroll down the list.

"Harry Potter, do you like it?" Jessie asked making conversation and Esmie narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, that was one book she had never read.

"Don't tell me you haven't read it?, mind you your parents are strict aren't they? "It is amazing all about wizards and witches and magic" Jessie said and Esmerelda jumped in shock at that. She hadn't expected magic to come up in conversation.

"Of course it is fantasy, but I wish it was real, I want to study magic and curse my stepsister, I know it sounds mean but trust me she deserves it" Jessie said chucking and Esmie forced a laugh too trying not to act funny even though she knew magic was very much real. She wondered what Jessie would think if she knew at one point Esmerelda had being able to do magic she had only ever read about in books.

"Seven books in all, should keep you busy for a while, you can borrow it if you want I have two because well my dad brought me one not realising my mum already had, I downloaded loads of books on here for you" Jessie said generously.

"My parents will destroy it if they find it" Esmerelda said sadly holding the kindle out for Jessie to take sadly. It was a shame because she was really curious about the thing.

"It is alright, I have two anyway, just take it" Jessie said pushing the kindle back for Esmerelda to take and Esmerelda was taken a back as she looked at the kindle not knowing what to say by how generous Jessie was being.

"Thanks…." Esmerelda said but then jumped as someone grabbed her.

* * *

"Hey Esmie what you got there?" Cynthia suddenly asked from behind her causing Esmie to clutch her chest in shock, Cynthia used her distraction to take the kindle.

"Hey!" Esmerelda said reaching for it. Jessie glared at Cynthia and spoke.

"Cynthia can you just get lost?" Jessie said not seeming to be scared of Cynthia.

"Aww what is the matter? "Cynthia replied in a mushy voice "Oh have you found a little friend, aww I am so happy for you Jessie, two geeks together how perfect" Cynthia said. Esmerelda watched the exchange confused, they seemed to really know each other well despite the fact Jessie had not being in the school long.

"Just give me the kindle Cynthia" Jessie said pulling it out of her hands and giving it to Esmerelda who smiled at her gratefully. Cynthia tutted.

"You are so boring sis, geez you two are perfect for each other" Cynthia said and Esmerelda's eyes widened at that. Sis!? Jessie's stepsister was Cynthia!?

"I have to go, meeting Matt Fletcher round the back of the bikesheds and we only have fifteen minutes to class, better work quickly aye?" Jessie said laughing. "Some of us you see can get someone unlike you two, see you later geeks" Cynthia said before rushing off and Jessie touched her head.

"Cynthia is your stepsister?" Esmie asked her now that she had gone.

"You know her?" Jessie asked. She had hoped Esmerelda would not run into her.

"Sadly yes, she is in my PE class" Esmie replied with a sigh.

"I told you my stepsister was a nightmare, don't worry, just try stay clear that is what I do, she is not worth the hassle" Jessie told Esmie as they left the computer lab to go off to their first class.

* * *

Esmerelda had PE that afternoon and it was the one lesson her and Jessie did not have together. She went to the department early and sneaked in the changing rooms when the teacher was not looking, she got changed and then sat on the bench to wait, getting the kindle out and starting to read, it took her a while to figure out how to get the book to open but once she did she was instantly hooked. So much so she did not notice the rest of the girls walk in until someone spoke near her.

"Aww my sister is so nice giving you a kindle, what a beautiful friendship, little geeks in a friendship" Cynthia said and Esmerelda lifted her head rolling her eyes in order to reply.

She looked up and saw Cynthia was standing there with no top on and was standing in her bra, Esmie quickly moved her gaze to look at the floor embarrassed. Maybe to normal people it was normally to casually chat to people in your underwear but it wasn't to her.

"Are you blushing?" Cynthia asked her with a smirk even if Esmerelda was not blushing, she was really embarrassed.

"No I am not" Esmie replied keeping her gaze down.

"Well I don't blame you, I know I have a hot body, do you have a boyfriend?" Cynthia asked and Esmerelda kept her gaze to the floor as she replied.

"No, I have more important things to worry about than having a boyfriend, like my studies" Esmerelda told Cynthia, not ashamed to admit that.

"We both know you not having a boyfriend is not a choice, no-one would want someone like you" Cynthia told Esmie nastily and Esmie ignored her knowing she was trying to upset her.

"I chose not to have a boyfriend actually" Esmerelda replied, she was not bothered about having one right now.

"Do you have a crush on my sister?" Cynthia suddenly asked taking Esmerelda completely off guard by her question.

"No, what would make you think that?" Esmerelda asked wondering what had given Cynthia that idea.

"You two sneaking into the computer lab before lessons" Cynthia replied and Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"She is helping me with technology" Esmerelda admitted and Cynthia and her friends chuckled.

"What have you being living under a rock or something?" Cynthia asked her and Esmie opened her mouth to reply but Cynthia cut her off.

"That is a good one, pretending to be bad at technology because you want to get close so she will hopefully kiss you" Cynthia replied and Esmerelda rolled her eyes once again.

"I do not fancy her we are friends, that is all" Esmerelda told her starting to get really really annoyed at Cynthia.

"That is why you don't want to get changed in here, you can barely control yourself around all the girls" Cynthia told her and Esmerelda turned to look at her again, thankful to see she was dressed now.

"I am not a lesbian, will you just shut up?" Esmerelda asked her and Cynthia smirked at her before replying.

"Alright prove it" Cynthia told her and Esmie narrowed her eyebrows confused.

"How?" Esmerelda asked wondering how she was meant to do that.

"Come with us to the park" Cynthia told Esmerelda and the girl looked around wondering what on earth she meant.

"We have lessons" Esmerelda told Cynthia.

"So? Come on, prove it to us you don't fancy Jessie" Cynthia said as one of her friends caused a distraction where she fell to the floor pretending to be hurt and Cynthia, Esmie and the remaining friend sneaked out the back door. Esmerelda wondered what on earth she was going to have to do to prove she was not in love with Jessie, but she knew in a park not much could happen so she followed the girls as they walked in silence. Cynthia was speaking to someone on the phone but Esmie ignored her and just followed them hoping this was not a trick.


	6. Chapter 6 - Proving Herself

A/N: So change of plan I didn't go away so here you go!

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Proving Herself**

Esmerelda followed the girl's heading towards the park still in the back of her mind wondering if she had just fallen for a trick. What was with her and falling for tricks? She asked herself but then stopped herself. She didn't want to think about Agatha or her lost powers or Cackle's Academy.

Cynthia and her friend suddenly stopped and Esmie nearly walked into Cynthia's back because of it. She stopped herself doing that and stood next to them, they appeared to both be waiting for something.

"Now what?" Esmie asked wondering what they were waiting for.

"Patience blondie" Cynthia replied with a smirk and Esmie knew in that moment. This was a trick, but hopefully it was not one that would lead to disaster.

A young boy around Cynthia and Esmerelda's age appeared behind Cynthia. He was tall with dark hair and fair skin. He smiled at Cynthia and then started to kiss her and Esmie rolled her eyes and looked away. She did not want to watch people kissing thank you very much. Cynthia smirked as she pulled away and then whispered something to him. He shrugged and nodded before starting to walk towards Esmerelda. She got a chill in that moment, what was he planning on doing?. She was just thinking of making a run for it when she was suddenly taken completely of guard when he forced his lips on hers. She struggled with him a few moments before pushing him hard enough for him to stop.

"What are you doing?" Esmerelda asked disgusted and Cynthia smiled and shook her head.

"I knew you were a lezza, you don't like kissing boys I knew it" Cynthia replied telling Esmerelda exactly what the problem was.

Esmerelda looked at Cynthia amazed, was this girl just plain stupid or something?. It wasn't the fact he was a boy it was the fact he was a stranger.

"I don't even know this flaming guy, of course I don't want to suck face with him" Esmerelda replied amazed her not kissing a guy she had never met before made her a lesbian to Cynthia.

"Jason" Cynthia said and he turned his head to look at her. Cynthia nodded and then Jason turned around grabbing hold of Esmerelda and throwing her to the floor.

"What are you doing now?" Esmie asked really confused and worried about what was going to happen to her. She suddenly fell silent as the boy she now knew was called Jason, forced his lips onto hers again. It was harder to push him off when he was on top of her though and she literally started to panic them, was he going to force her into something? He kissed her for a few moments until she felt something poking her thigh and then she started to fight him off.

"No no!" Esmie shouted terrified he was going to rape her for some sick reason like to prove she was straight. She closed her eyes willing it to be over if he was going to do something.

"What was that honey?" he asked her stroking her cheek.

"Please don't, I beg you" Esmerelda said as tears ran down her face from the fear. He looked at her a while longer as if trying to decide what to do when Cynthia suddenly spoke.

"I think she has had enough Jay" Cynthia suddenly said and the boy got off her suddenly and Esmie had to stop herself from heaving at what had just happened, at least it had not being as bad as she thought it would be. He laughed at her, kissed Cynthia deeply and then left all before Esmie forced herself up from of the ground to the sound of laughter.

"You are so frigid, please no!" Cynthia said mocking the young shaken girl as she pulled herself up of the floor.

"I am a virgin yes, that is my choice" Esmie replied still shaken and Cynthia and her friend laughed more.

"Because you are to chicken to do it" Cynthia said and Esmerelda nodded. She didn't really care what Cynthia thought of her in that moment.

"Yes I am actually, I have never known boys very well, is that a problem?" Esmerelda asked with more confidence than she actually felt and Cynthia nodded.

"Yes it is pathetic, I hope your sisters are not as pathetic as you" Cynthia replied and Esmie lifted her head up then as she spoke about Ethel and Sybil.

"Don't you dare talk about my sisters, say whatever you want about me but don't even mention them have you got it?" Esmerelda threatened even though she had no idea what she would do to Cynthia. As smart as the girl was she only knew how to fight someone with magic not her hands.

* * *

"Whatever skank" Cynthia said before nodding to her friend.

The girl walked up to Esmerelda and Esmie was getting ready to defend herself thinking she was going to attack her when she forced her lips on her. What was with everyone doing that today? Esmie fussed once again and was relieved when she pulled away.

"Eww what are you doing?" Esmie said wiping her mouth disgusted. If she was a lesbian she would not pick Cynthia's best friend in a million years. She had no idea how this proved anything. She suddenly heard Cynthia laughing and turned to glare at her.

"What is so funny?" Esmerelda asked wondering how this was funny to her.

"Nothing for you to worry about, I think we should get back to school don't you?" Cynthia said with a laugh as Esmerelda started to follow the girls back to school. She saw Cynthia was distracted doing something on her phone but she didn't think much into it, it was in the non magical world normal to use phones a lot from what she had seen.

Arriving back at school their PE teacher was waiting for them and seemed less then impressed they had left the school premises.

"Did we enjoy our little trip? Well if you can't be bothered to do PE during lesson time the three of you can stay behind and do it in detention" the teacher told them before her face turned into a frown.

"It is not funny Cynthia George, your behaviour is a disgrace, I want the three of you to get changed and then go to your next lesson now!" she shouted at them. Esmerelda said nothing, she had left school so the punishment was deserved.

As she got changed she wondered if she should tell someone about what had happened in the park, sure nothing had actually happened to her but she was shaken up and was it still assault? She had no idea. She decided to talk to Jessie about it and made her way to her History lesson not wanting another detention.

* * *

Esmerelda made her way to class and made it just in time for the class to start, she took her seat next to Jessie and then heard snorts of laughter all around her. She ignored it thinking some pupil had done something stupid but as she turned to talk to Jessie it got louder.

"Quiet class" their teacher Miss Haman suddenly said and the class felt silent but Esmie still heard silent giggles as she spoke to Jessie.

"I started that Harry Potter book, I am curious as to what this school is like, I have just got to the bit where he gets the letter" Esmerelda told Jessie who looked at her friend with a small smile looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"What?" Esmie asked wondering if she looked a state from being in the park or something but Jessie leaned in more to whisper.

"Erm….well I didn't want to say anything but..." Jessie said handing her her mobile from under the table. Esmie saw a picture of her being forced to kissed Cynthia's frien but the angle made it so that no one could tell who she was kissing. People around her laughed more.

"Cynthia sent it around, I tried to stop it but well...once a picture is online you can't delete it you see" Jessie told her friend sadly and Esmie handed the phone back feeling her eyes become wet at what she had seen.

"It isn't what it looks like" Esmerelda told Jessie knowing it looked really bad but she had to let Jessie know it was not how it looked in the picture.

"Esmie….you can kiss who you want…." Jessie told her uncomfortably.

"I am not a lesbian! Cynthia's friend forced her lips on me!" Esmerelda told Jessie but Esmie suddenly turned around as she felt something hit the back of her head. She picked up a balled up piece of paper and unfolded it.

On there was a picture of her and Jessie in a heart kissing and Esmerelda realised people thought her and Jessie were dating each other, that was the real reason Jessie looked so embarrassed.

"This isn't my fault, I didn't know she was going to do this" Esmie told her friend growing upset.

"I warned you to stay away from her, I told you she was poison, why did you go off with her?" Jessie asked clearly annoyed.

"I thought we were just going to the park!" Esmerelda replied when suddenly the teacher left the room for a few seconds and someone yelled.

"JESSIE AND ESMIE ARE LEZZAS" a girl from the back of the class said.

"We are friends get over yourself" Esmerelda replied really upset.

"Oh yes friends kiss each other on the lips" another classmate said and Esmie turned to look at Jessie who would not meet her eye before Esmerelda stood up and walked out of the lesson in tears. She wasn't the type to cry but this time, this could ruin her entire life. If anyone in her world found out about this her life would not be worth living.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bullying

A/N: One hour until the finale!

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Bullying**

It seemed Jessie did not want to be seen with Esmerelda anymore. When she left the bathroom she had tried to say something to her but she would not meet her eye. Esmerelda was currently in the library reading a book, or rather was meant to be reading a book but she couldn't concentrate.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to stay in the school unless Agatha decided to give her back her powers, which she had more chance of Ethel and Mildred becoming the best of friends than that happening. She was stuck here and now her life was not going to be worth living.

She left the library to head to science and the second she left the room the taunting began. Esmerelda was actually not to sure how people at Cackle's would react to homosexuality. It wasn't really something she had ever experienced, she knew the witching world were more behind in that aspect as they still found it hard to accept. Even so, Esmie had a feeling Miss Cackle would not let things get as bad as they currently were for Esmerelda.

* * *

She was walking slowly clutching a book to her chest, trying to ignore the words people were saying to her as she did so when someone thumped into her so hard she dropped her book on the floor and held her arm. She quickly jumped up and ran to the science lab, thankful she had a teacher there to protect her now. Surely a teacher would not join in something like this?

"Miss?" a brunette girl said raising her hand as Esmerelda took a seat next to her.

"Yes what is it Charlotte?" Miss Thompson asked her pupil

"Can I move, I don't want to be assaulted" Charlotte said dramatically as she glared at Esmerelda out of the corner of her eye, well more like a disgusted look than a glare. Esmie turned to look at Jessie on the other side of her and saw the same look in her eye and she knew then Jessie was not on her side.

"Yes, you" she said pointing at Esmerelda "I want you at the front so I can keep an eye on you" she told the girl in a mean tone. Esmerelda slowly moved and went and sat down, she could not wait until this day was over and done with.

Things over the next few days got worse for Esmerelda. People either avoided her completely or were rude to her and the bullying by Cynthia was getting much much worse.

* * *

Esmerelda was walking down the corridor at breaktime one day the next week. Even after a week the picture and the rumour was not forgotten about. Esmie was looking at the floor trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone when she felt someone tugging on her arm. Before she had time to so much as blink, someone slammed her against the lockers. She finally got to look at who it was and saw it was Cynthia and her friends which she had recently learned were called Laura Burton and Amy Wallis. Amy was the one who had forced her to kiss her and Esmie made sure to throw an extra glare at her.

"Esmie, Esmie, Esmie" Cynthia said in a mocking voice as she smiled meanly and looked at the blonde. "Whatever will we do with you, honestly going around kissing girls" Cynthia said playing dumb and pretending she did not know anything about the picture.

"You took that picture and you know it!" Esmerelda yelled knowing it was her that had spread it around and Cynthia smirked at her.

"I don't think you should go around accusing people without prove, I did no such thing" Cynthia said "Now why don't we play a little game" Cynthia said as she clicked her fingers and Laura and Amy went and stood either side of her surrounding Esmerelda and smirking at her with the same evil look.

Esmerelda was just about to think about what her most logical moves are when she felt a fist in her face. Laura had just punched her and before she had time to react all three of them were attacking her, throwing her around like she was a rag doll and slamming her against the lockers hard. Esmerelda being Esmerelda though did not react, she was much stronger than she looked. She did lift her hands to try shield her face but she had no idea how to fight back. After a few more times of being hit Cynthia looked at the girl and laughed.

"What are you doing? Trying to curse me or something?" Cynthia asked laughing her head off and Esmerelda looked at her hands and realised she had them raised as if she was about to cast a spell, seems old habits die hard, even if she knew she had no magic left.

"You are so stupid" Cynthia said as she suddenly punched her hard in the stomach. At that Esmerelda reacted of course, as the blow to her stomach knocked her off her feet and she fell to the ground falling against the lockers hoping now Cynthia had some reaction she would stop only the girl in question started to kick her everywhere as Esmerelda breathed heavily from the feeling in her stomach.

"You really are pathetic" Cynthia told her as the tears came to Esmerelda's eyes from the pain she was currently in. She didn't know what else the girl was planning on doing to her but the girl bent down to talk to the girl lying on the ground.

"This is far from finished" Cynthia told Esmerelda as she left with her friends leaving Esmerelda on the floor. The blonde held onto the side of the locker and forced herself up walking towards the toilets. She went in and held her stomach more leaning against the wall, not really caring if someone came in and saw her. She heard a door open and saw Jessie of all people walk in. She took in the sight of Esmerelda and stared at her concerned, Esmerelda removed her hands from her stomach and tried to stand more straight as Jessie walked up to her.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the fact Esmerelda could not stand straight right now. Esmie though was angry, she needed her support before not now when there was nothing she could do to help.

"Oh why do you care? You better leave before someone spots you talking to me, they might think we are planning a wedding" Esmerelda replied as she stormed past Jessie and left the toilets.

* * *

Getting home that day was the best thing that happened to the girl. She lay on her bed, her stomach a lot better but still slightly sore and she felt herself drifting off, when her bedroom door flew open and she heard shouting.

"Get up this instant" the familiar voice of her father said to her. Esmerelda moaned by the sound of his loud voice in his ears.

"Can you please not shout? I have a headache" Esmerelda told him wondering why he could not speak to her in a normal tone like other fathers.

"Get up this instant young lady" he told her and Esmerelda rolled her eyes but sat up resisting the urge to be rude to him.

"Yes father what is it?" Esmerelda asked him politely.

"I hope what I have being hearing is not true, your school rang me and do you know what they told me? They told me you have been messing around with….a girl" her father said as her mother suddenly appeared in her room from nowhere with a face like thunder.

"What?" Esmerelda said not understanding.

"They told us homosexually is against the school rules and you will be suspended if this carries on" Mrs Hallow said as Esmie sat there upset, she had hoped they wouldn't find out.

"I didn't do anything, a girl grabbed me and forced her lips on me and then took a picture of it and spread it around the school, I am not dating anyone, male or female" Esmerelda told them wanting to make it clear.

"Do you know how disgusting it is what you are doing?" her father told her not listening at all.

"I didn't do anything, this is not my fault" Esmerelda told them.

"You have already brought enough sham on this family with deciding to give away your powers but this crossed the line!" Mrs Hallow told her.

"I did not do anything, someone kissed me!" Esmerelda told her parents.

"Well you should not have let it happen, you are not three years old you should be able to defend yourself, you are a Hallow, Hallow's do not let things like this happen!" Mrs Hallow told her daughter, clearly ashamed.

"Well maybe I don't know how to defend myself because I have never had to without magic!, I don't know how to fight against non magical people" Esmerelda told her parents raising her voice.

"If this gets out, our family name will be nothing" Mr Hallow told her angrily.

"Then blame the school and the people who tricked me into this, not me!" Esmerelda shouted.

Her parents looked at each other for a moment before her father spoke, his voice still loud and making the girl's head hurt more.

"After school I want you back here straight away, no go out to the library or anything, you will go to school and come straight back here and if there is any truth to this rumour you better start behaving now, I will not have this behaviour in my house" her father told her before both her mother and him vanished, leaving Esmerelda to cry to herself.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sybie

A/N: First part of this chapter is based on the Series 2 Episode 7 Episode Hollow Wood. The events however will be different.

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Sybie**

Esmerelda could not deal with another day of torture at her new school. Her parents had already left for work and she threw on some standard clothes and a black cloak before heading out the door and started to make her way to Cackle's. She knew when her parents found out they would be furious but she didn't really care. She had to see her sisters before she went crazy and so she made the journey up the mountain making sure to keep her hood up, just in case.

School was always busy first thing in the morning with students and teachers rushing around so Esmerelda stayed hidden and waited, checking her watch now and then to make sure she would be sneaking in when everyone was distracted in their lessons. When she saw it was ten past nine she headed into the school, walking down the empty corridors. Sybil had told her last night that she had potions first. She really needed to see Miss Cackle and HB was the person to talk to about that so she told herself she would go to Chanting afterwards to see Ethel.

Just as the lesson was finishing Esmerelda walked through the door of the potions lab and spotted Sybil walking with two other first years. Sybil noticed her and she put her hood down and the younger blonde flew into her sister's arms.

"Sybie" Esmerelda said hugging her youngest sister happily. HB suddenly appeared in front of them and Esmerelda's smiled dropped. She had every right really to throw her out of the school.

"Well met Esmerelda" Miss Hardbroom said to her former pupil.

"Well met...Miss Hardbroom" Esmerelda replied quietly.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Miss Hardbroom asked the girl in a much less harsh tone than normal.

"Well I came to see my sisters" Esmerelda said as she looked affectionately down at Sybil before looking back up "and if possible Miss Cackle" the girl told Miss Hardbroom.

"Ethel is off site at the moment doing a task I set" Miss Hardbroom told her and Esmie's face dropped more from disappointment at that, even after everything she was desperate to see Ethel. Even if her being put through so much at her new school was partially her fault.

"But I will tell Miss Cackle you are here" Miss Hardbroom went on.

"Thank you" Esmerelda said as the woman transferred away.

Esmerelda shook her head then and forced on a smile before looking at Sybil.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" the eldest blonde said and Sybil nodded and put her arm out monitoring to the first young girl.

"This is Beatrice" she said introducing the dark skinned girl "and that is Clarice she is head of year" Sybil told her sister gently and Esmerelda smiled at them gently not knowing what to say.

"Is it true you go to non-magical school?" Beatrice asked suddenly and Esmerelda nodded, wishing more than anything they could talk about something else.

"Yes but Esmie is still the best" Sybil replied hugging her sister again and giving Esmie an excuse not to reply which she was thankful for.

* * *

Esmerelda spoke to Miss Cackle. She had gone to ask for a job because she was so desperate to return to Cackles, even if she couldn't do magic there must be something she could do to help out. She didn't know how much longer she could cope at her new school and it was getting hard to put on a brave face and pretend her new school was fine when it was anything but.

The girl walked around the grounds sadly, only realising then how much she missed the place and not just for the magic but for the school itself. She was walking in the spring breeze, it was getting close to April and the British spring had finally arrived. As she walked she spotted two girls talking to each other. They were two of her old classmates. Cassandra Hailstone and Harriet Luckcharm. Esmerelda would not say her and these two girls had being the best of friends when she was in school, she wouldn't say she had best friends in particular but they were definitely friendly towards one another. They were both sweet girls, though they studied far less than the blonde. Both of them were brunette but Cassandra had dark eyes and Harriet had light and whilst Cassandra's sash was red, Harriet's was green but Esmerelda noticed something about Harriet's. It was not plain any more it had the gold trimming around it that was the sash of a head of year. As Esmie had left the school obviously someone else had needed to take the role and Harriet was the second higher scorer academically in their year so it made sense. Esmerelda tried not to look at the sash, not wanting Harriet to think there was harsh feelings but walked up to the girls and forced a smile.

"Well met Cassandra, Harriet" Esmerelda said as she got near to them and did the famous witching gesture.

Esmerelda noticed Cassandra and Harriet give each other a look before they both smiled slightly and greeted her back, maybe Esmerelda should have ignored them it was dead awkward.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on making head of year" Esmerelda said smiling at Harriet who for some reason would not meet her eye. She found that odd, she had no magic but that shouldn't make things that weird between them.

"Oh thanks..." Harriet said sparing another glance at Cassandra as if both of them wanted anything but to be talking to Esmerelda.

"We have to go….we have a lot of homework" Cassandra said clearly thinking of an excuse to leave.

"Oh right...bye then" Esmerelda said as her two former classmates rushed off. Esmerelda had no idea what all that was about, she knew she had given her magic to Agatha but it was a mistake, surely they did not think she was in cahoots with her or something? Esmie shook her head trying to think of other reasons for their strange behaviour when she heard Sybil's voice behind her.

* * *

"Esmie" the little blonde said and Esmerelda turned and beamed at her as the girl ran to hug her.

"How did things go with Miss Cackle?" Sybil asked her sister as she leaned into her.

"It went alright, it was nice to catch up with her, so tell me how is school?" Esmerelda asked changing the subject.

"It is alright, I wish you were here though" Sybil admitted sadly.

"As do I Sybil but we both know that can't happen right now" Esmerelda replied with a sigh.

"What is non-magical school really like?" Sybil asked looking at her sister expectantly. Esmie had said hardly anything about it, she felt like she was hiding something.

"It is alright, but it is no Cackles" Esmerelda lied. She had no idea why but somehow admitting she was being bullied made her seem weak to herself.

"Esmie….I think people have been saying something that is not very nice" Sybil admitted looking at her sister sadly.

"Oh about me? Well if it's not very nice tell me Sybil" Esmerelda said feeling somehow she knew what she was going to say before she even spoke.

"Someone said that you have been kissing girls, like on the lips, and I told them that is not a very nice thing to go around saying, I mean I don't know if there is anything wrong with it but it is not a nice thing to say without proof" Sybil told her sister and Esmie closed her eyes. Harriet and Cassandra's weirdness now made sense. Of course they were acting odd, they probably thought she fancied them or something. Esmerelda sat Sybil down on the grass knowing now was a good time to talk about this.

"There is nothing wrong with being a lesbian Sybil, we should not judge someone for that, but there is something wrong with people spreading rumours like you said" Esmerelda told her sister knowing if she left it to her parents they would tell Sybil it was a horrible thing when it really wasn't.

"I don't care if you like girls Esmie….that is what that means isn't it?" Sybil asked not exactly sure and Esmerelda nodded and smiled, glad Sybil was understanding even if she didn't need it.

"Thank you Sybie, but really I am not a lesbian, there was a picture of me kissing a girl but it was a mean trick someone pulled on me that got out of hand, that is all there is to it Sybil" Esmerelda explained to her.

"Someone is mean to you?" Sybil asked her sister her eyes already filling with tears as she thought of someone being mean to Esmie.

"No, it was just a silly misunderstanding is all that happened, I will be just fine" Esmerelda lied knowing she would be nothing short of fine but not wanting to worry Sybil.

* * *

Miss Cackle told her later on she could not work there and the girl tried not to show how much that broke her inside, her father showed up then to take her home, she had not seen Ethel yet but he would not let her wait for her. As they flew off Ethel arrived and Esmerelda waved sadly to her sister, sad she would not see her again for a long time and sad she had not being able to escape the hell-hole and now everyone at Cackle's knew about the picture. It seemed she had no escape in either world.


	9. Chapter 9 - Injury

A/N: Sorry for no updates in a few days I have had a busy weekend. This chapter has some upsetting scenes, you have being warned.

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Injury**

Esmerelda went back to school the next day, wishing she had being able to stay at Cackles instead. The teachers did not really care she was absent and she told them she was not well which they seemed to accept and then she took her seat at the back of the room, ignoring everyone and trying to focus on her work. Luckily for her she had not seen Cynthia and the others yet as her father had paid someone to bring her to school not trusting her not to skive of again.

She was therefore fine for her first two lessons but when she was walking down the corridor at breaktime Cynthia, Amy and Laura saw her and walked up to her smirking.

"Where were you yesterday?" Cynthia asked her unable to wipe the smirk of her face.

"My sisters had a show on at school so I went to watch" Esmerelda lied. Not wanting Cynthia to know she had not being able to face going in.

"Oh dear well you will have to make up for it, we missed a whole day with you" Cynthia told her and before Esmerelda could move Laura put her hand over her mouth and started to push her forward as Amy went the other side. They pushed her until they reached the toilets.

"Cynthia why are you such an idiot, let me go" Esmerelda said as soon as she was released heading for the door. When she was about to reach it Jessie of all people walked in and looked around concerned when she saw her sister's gang surrounding Esmerelda.

"Jessie just the person I was looking for, come here" Cynthia said pulling on her sister's arm and whispering something to her. Jessie glanced at Esmerelda concerned but nodded once Cynthia pinched her.

Cynthia grabbed a hold of Esmerelda by the front of her blouse, forcing her back against the sink and Esmerelda knew she had to fight back, she had no idea how to do it but she did the one thing she could think of. She reached up and grabbed Cynthia by the hair and pulled and Cynthia screamed as Esmerelda looked at her hands in shock as a row of hair came into her hands that had clips on it. She had no idea what it was though.

"You bitch!" Cynthia shouted throwing Esmerelda onto the hard titled floor. Esmerelda felt her head hit it hard and felt dizzy from the impact but she didn't have much time to think because Cynthia was pulling her again and held her down hard as she started to roll Esmerelda's sleeve up.

"Get off what are you doing" Esmerelda screamed out fussing with her and trying to push her off but Amy and Laura came to help as Cynthia reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. Esmerelda kicked Amy so she would let go of her.

"Jessie, come here and help now!" Cynthia told her stepsister in a demanding way. Jessie jumped but walked over to Esmerelda to cover her mouth and help hold her in place and Esmie tried to fight the girls off but there was just to many. She looked at the knife Cynthia was holding with fear in her eyes? Was she going to stab her? She wouldn't put it past Cynthia.

"You know Esmerelda I don't like it when people make me mad, and if you are going to resist then I will just have to make you react won't I?" Cynthia told Esmerelda as she put the knife down for a moment and grabbed Esmerelda's exposed arm.

"Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?" Cynthia asked her victim in a nasty way. Esmerelda tried not to show the confusion she was feeling by that. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, something to do with inking your skin?

Esmerelda shook her head not knowing what a tattoo was exactly and not wanting to give Cynthia the wrong idea. Cynthia looked at the girl's arm again as if trying to decide what to do.

* * *

"Oh really? I have the perfect one for you!" Cynthia told Esmerelda as she picked up the knife again and Esmerelda closed her eyes, preparing to be stabbed in the stomach or something.

She did feel pain but not in her stomach, on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw Cynthia pressing the tip of the knife into the skin on her arm and Esmerelda started to scream from the horrible pain in her limb, even Jessie, who had done nothing to help Esmerelda so far, knew it had gone to far this time.

"Cynthia stop, this is evil!" Jessie told her stepsister as she saw blood start to trickle down Esmerelda's arm from the cut on it and heard the girl screaming. Cynthia pressed the knife in more and Esmie's screams intensified. She had never felt pain like this in her whole life, she doubted childbirth was this painful.

"Shut up Jessie and do what I say!" Jessie told her stepsister as Esmerelda took the distraction to bite Jessie's hand and then talk.

"Stop...please…..I am sorry..." Esmerelda said her voice coming out in deep breaths. Cynthia only smirked at her.

"So rude, I am giving you a free tattoo" Jessie told the girl as she kept slicing her arm and Esmerelda screamed more, feeling blood drop down her arm but not caring about that only the pain. Esmerelda started to cry badly, for once not able to put on a brave face.

"Cynthia please..." Esmerelda begged through her tears. Cynthia all of a sudden let go of her arm and sighed at her.

"Why didn't you say so? You are so confusing" Cynthia told her smirking as Esmerelda shook as pain raged through her arm. Cynthia clicked her fingers and the girls let go of Esmerelda and stood up. Jessie was as pale as a ghost and was not wearing the same smirks the other girls were wearing.

"Come Jessie" Cynthia told her stepsister, having had enough of torturing the blonde.

"We can't just leave her" Esmie heard Jessie say through her half conscious mind.

"Do you want a tattoo too? If you don't I suggest you walk" Cynthia threatened her sister and Jessie reluctantly turned away to walk out. She stopped at the door and looked at Esmerelda who was just lying on the floor, not attempting to move but letting her body fall into a faint. She waited until Cynthia and her friends had left through the door. She knew she was an awful person for allowing this to happen to Esmerelda but she could still do something. Jessie kneeled down to inspect her arm but she knew the girl was in so much pain, she didn't even touched her and she flinched and whimpered through her sobs clearly struggling to catch her breath. Jessie stood up and ran out the room, finding a teacher that didn't actually teach her or Esmerelda but she would have to do.

"Miss….I have something to tell you" Jessie told the teacher as she explained the story.

By the time the teacher walked into the toilets Esmerelda's body had finally given up its strength and she lay unconscious on the floor. Her arm hanged limply and was a bloody mess and the teacher was not sure how deep the cut was.

"Jessie go tell reception to call an ambulance and her parents" the teacher told her student as Jessie zoomed out the room.

* * *

Esmerelda woke up with a throbbing in her arm. She hissed in pain as she turned over and sat up and realised she was in a hospital. It came back to her then, what had happened with Cynthia and Esmerelda was just wondering how she ended up here when Mr and Mrs Hallow entered the room.

"You got into a fight in school" Mrs Hallow told her and Esmerelda looked at her bandaged arm, the pain did not seem to have died down and she moaned clutching it.

"It wasn't a fight….a girl attacked me" Esmerelda told her parents. Mrs Hallow sat down and looked at her daughter.

"Darling we know what happened, some girl told the teacher" the woman told her daughter.

"Cynthia something" Mr Hallow replied and Esmie wanted to have a tantrum. Whatever she had said it would not be good.

"She told us you tried to….kiss her...so she used self defence, of course I don't agree with it but..." Mrs Hallow told her eldest.

"She is lying, she is bullying me!" Esmerelda replied not preparing to sit there and listen to this rubbish Cynthia had made up.

"Esmerelda don't be so silly, how could someone like you be bullied, you are a Hallow!" Mr Hallow replied not buying that story.

"So? I am the perfect target as I don't know anything, Cynthia is evil that is what the problem is" Esmerelda told them.

"Esmerelda" Mrs Hallow said in a way that was telling her to stop lying.

Esmerelda fell her heart break. She didn't exactly care what her parents but she had now lost everyone's trust, except her sisters but they were not bloody there, but she knew this was only the beginning, Cynthia had showed no remorse she wasn't going to stop. There was only one thing she could do to stop this.

* * *

That night when her parents had gone home Esmerelda stood up and walked clutching her throbbing arm as she did so. She followed a nurse until she walked into the medicine cabinet and hid in the corner out of sight, in the darkness. The woman hummed to herself as she looked for various medicines for her patients and then went on her way.

When she had gone Esmerelda reached into the nearest drawer and pulled out a box of pills. She could see warnings on the box warning of what could happen if someone took to many but she ignored it. She emptied the pills from the silver foil into her hand and stuffed them into her mouth, swallowing them down and waiting for her nightmare to end. She felt her vision going blurry and knew the overdose was setting in. For the second time that day she ended up on the floor in a dead faint, only this time she was not breathing.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Visitor

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **The Visitor**

Esmerelda was discovered on the floor by the next nurse who went along to get some medicine for a patient. When she found the blonde slumped over she was not breathing and nurses and doctors rushed in. One of the nurses found the box of pills next to her and gave it to the doctor. Knowing exactly what she had taken would make it much easier to treat her.

They contacted her parents as they started working on her. They started by shocking her, trying to get her heart rate regular and then they could treat the overdose. They were not even sure if they would be able to save her, but they were definitely going to try. The doctor was relieved when he managed to bring the girl around but her body was still poisoned. She still had a long road ahead of her.

* * *

Esmerelda woke up but kept her eyes firmly shut just listening. She could remember taking the pills and she wasn't sure if her attempt was successful and she was waking up in the afterlife or she was still alive. She slowly opened her hazel eyes and the bright lights of the hospital shone in her eyes as she slowly came back around.

"Esmie" the girl heard someone say. They sounded familiar but she could not tell who it was. She was groggy and confused, everything seemed blurred but her vision was slowly coming back into focus and her parents faces appeared in front of her.

"You are alright darling, what on earth were you doing?" Mr Hallow asked sounding upset. Esmerelda was annoyed she had failed, she hated her life right now.

"Ethie….Sybie…." Esmerelda said the only two words she seemed to be able to get out. The only two words which were making any sense to her right now.

"They are at school, we didn't want to tell them about your stupidity, it has being two days since you have being awake" Mrs Hallow told her daughter sounding both annoyed and upset about her daughter's suicide attempt. Esmerelda knew they would not understand why she would do something so drastic.

"I want them..." Esmerelda told her parents really upset. She needed to see them both. She thought for once her parents had done the right thing keeping quiet about it but now that she was very much alive she wanted her sisters.

"You can visit once you leave hospital, let us not bother them right now" Mrs Hallow told her and Esmerelda sighed knowing she could not do much and her parents were just going to want to forget about this. A nurse walked over and smiled as she saw the girl was awake.

"Thank goodness, you gave us all a scare" she said to Esmerelda moving her so she was sitting up more. Esmerelda could hear her parents talking but she was so far down in her depression she wasn't even listening, she just kept her head on her pillow. Another nurse walked up to the one attending to Esmerelda and said something to her and she nodded before talking to Esmerelda.

"You have a visitor" the nurse told her moving out the way and Jessie walked into the room awkwardly. Esmerelda looked at her and then looked away not knowing why she was here and not really caring, if she ignored her she would probably leave. Mr and Mrs Hallow went with the nurse to fill in some paperwork leaving the two teenagers together.

* * *

"Hi…." Jessie said. Esmerelda closed her eyes. She was not going to talk to Jessie, she was not her friend.

"I heard what happened, it is around social media" Jessie told the girl explaining how she knew what had happened.

"Look I am sorry for helping Cynthia I don't want you to kill yourself, I am scared of Cynthia too that is why I went along with her" Jessie told her friend as she sat down to face her better. Esmerelda just blinked not saying anything to her.

"I know it is not an excuse, what I did was plain evil but I honestly didn't know she was going to...cut your arm...she never told me that part….I did try to stop her….and I was the one who told the teacher and saved your life" Jessie went on not caring if Esmie was not talking. She has to say everything she had come to say.

"I don't know why you bothered" Esmerelda replied speaking for the first time. "My life is pointless now, I have nothing left" Esmerelda replied letting tears fall down her cheeks.

"No...don't say that, you have your sisters don't you? That is something" Jessie replied seeing the positive side.

"I lost my dignity because of that rumour, I lost my school and I am barely going to see my sisters as they attend boarding school and I lost my…." Esmerelda said before pausing remembering who she was speaking too. She knew Jessie would probably get her looked up if she mentioned anything about magic or spells. Instead she looked at her hands letting more tears fall out of her eyes.

"You lost what?" Jessie asked looking at the girls hands now confused as to what she meant.

"Trust me….you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Esmerelda told her grabbing onto her sore arm to make Jessie forgot the subject. Jessie looked concerned then.

"It is still painful?" she asked Esmerelda who only nodded. Jessie looked upset about this whole thing and paused before she spoke again.

"I always liked you, as a friend, I only stopped talking to you because I was scared of people talking about us and I was scared of what Cynthia would do, I know I was wrong, it is my fault things got this far" Jessie explained and that angered Esmerelda. Jessie had no idea whatsoever what real fear was or what it felt like.

"Scared?" Esmerelda replied as she scoffed. "You know nothing about how it feels to be scared, you think your life is so hard but you have no idea, you have never had to wake up knowing your parents hate you for no reason and you have to pretend to be happy like my Ethel does, you don't have to go through everyday scared of everything because you have being so messed up by your home-life you can't function properly like my little Sybil, you don't have to worry about being perfect knowing if you are not you will bring shame on your family, even though you have to work so hard to get to that point like I have always had to do. Have you ever had to raise children by yourself because your parents can't be bothered and being scared when they get hurt and having no idea what you are meant to do because you are ten and know nothing about first aid? and you have never being scared as you watch your sisters mental health get worse every week but not having the any ideas whatsoever how to make it better because you are not a doctor" Esmerelda ranted on finding once she started she just couldn't stop. She had never felt such a deep anger before, Jessie had no idea how it felt to be truly scared. She was speaking like she had things so tough when she really didn't at all. Moving school in a world you knew wasn't to much of a deal even if she did gain Cynthia as a sister.

Once she had finished Jessie just proceeded to stare opened mouth at the blonde, she had never being someone who spoke that much anyway and she had never heard her say so much at one time. Esmerelda also never really spoke much about her family and now that Esmerelda had just confessed a lot of things, like she looked after her sisters, Jessie felt like she really didn't know her as well as she thought but she knew she was right about what she had said.

"I am a coward I know" Jessie told the girl "I am not brave at all, but I want us to be friends again, not straight away, I know it will take you a long time to even trust me again, let alone forgive me but we had a good friendship once" Jessie told Esmie and the hospital patient just glared at her.

"You blew your chances, you never even believed me about that picture, I don't need you in my life Jessie, I can't just forget this, Cynthia made sure of that" Esmie replied as she glanced in the direction of her arm monitoring to her cut. She knew she was being harsh but she just couldn't be friends with Jessie again. Ethel had hurt her when she tricked her into giving her powers away but then had risked her own life to save hers when the school was collapsing. Jessie had never helped Esmie, true she got her taken to hospital but to save her own neck, not Esmerelda's.

"Look I know I have messed up big time but I am not going to listen to Cynthia anymore, maybe we don't have to be friends but it doesn't mean I can't stand up for you" Jessie replied. Esmerelda turned over and opened the drawer on her bedside table, pulling something out.

"Here take this" Esmerelda said pushing the kindle Jessie had lent her all them weeks ago back into the girls arms. Jessie looked at it and then tried to give it back.

"Keep it" Jessie said. She had actually forgotten about the kindle and didn't want it back.

"I don't want it just take it or I will throw it away" Esmerelda told Jessie giving her a look to tell her she was serious and Jessie knew in that moment all hope was lost. Their friendship was to strained to survive. Jessie sighed and stood up clutching the kindle in her hands.

"I really am sorry Esmerelda….I hope you feel better soon" Jessie told her with a small smile as she left the room, clutching the kindle to her chest and leaving Esmie by herself with the nurses who were looking after her. Esmie sighed feeling sad she had lost a friend but she knew it was for the best. She knew as she clutched her arm she had made the right choice.

That night she cried softly to herself wondering how her life had gotten to this point. There must be something she could do to make things better. She had to show Cynthia and her friends she was stronger than them physically and mentally. That was the moment Esmerelda promised herself she was going to go to the ends of the earth to find out a way to get magic again, and she did not care about the consequences. She needed magic back or she feared her next suicide attempt would be successful.


	11. Chapter 11 - Temptation and Fights

A/N: This chapter does follow some of the events of Love AT First Sight so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **Temptation and Fights**

Esmerelda was let out of hospital a week later and as soon as she was released she went to Cackles to visit her little sisters. Her parents had agreed with the teachers that she could visit during Halloween and stay for the feast. She knocked and waited and the door was opened by Ethel.

"Esmie!" Ethel said happily

"Ethie!" Esmerelda said wrapping her arms around her sister happily. She had missed Ethel despite everything. "I am glad to see you" Esmerelda told her and Ethel smiled.

"I am sad we will have to say goodbye again after the feast though" Esmerelda told Ethel holding her hands. Neither of her sisters knew about her hospital visit or her suicide attempt so luckily Ethel was not looking at her worried.

"Maybe not" Ethel said before looking around and turning back to her whispering "I have being trying to tell you for weeks but mum and dad were always there and I missed your last visit, I can definitely, one hundred percent, get you your powers back" Ethel told her with a smile.

"What? How?" Esmerelda asked her sister. Ethel took her hand and started to lead her up the stairs. She led her to the highest point at Cackles which was not in use. The turret. Ethel walked over to an old chest in the corner and reached in pulling a pretty pinkish/orangey stone out of it before she turned around and smiled at Esmie.

* * *

"Ta- da, don't say I never do anything for you" Ethel told her sister beaming at her. Esmerelda walked forward smiling at how beautiful the stone was.

"What is it?" Esmerelda asked her sister wondering how this would help her get her powers back.

"It is the founding stone of the school, it will give you your powers back, it might even make you more powerful than you were before" Ethel told her sister beaming.

Esmerelda was shocked but the girl was desperate. She in that moment did not care what happened to Cackles. She needed her powers back, it was her only way to get away from her miserable life in the non magical world unless she killed herself, but she didn't know why Ethel had gone through the trouble of taking it.

"Why are you doing this?" Esmerelda asked her sister staring at the stone.

"I cloned it and replaced it with a fake so no-one would be suspicious" Ethel told her sister smiling.

"Why would you do that?" Esmerelda asked and Ethel looked down before replying.

"I just wanted everything to go back to normal" Ethel explained to her sister.

"What things?" Esmerelda asked not understanding what she meant.

"Everything" Ethel replied with a shrug. Esmerelda's angry streak seemed to have increased the last few weeks and right now that response made her blood boil.

"Like the fact that mother dearest is not talking to you right now?" Esmerelda replied sneering the words out. Ethel was confused as to the way she was speaking but tried not to get angry herself as she replied.

"No Esmie….I just want to help you, I have really…..missed you…." Ethel admitted before thinking of something else to say. "And I know things have being difficult for you with your new school and things..." Ethel commented. She had been able to tell during their mirror calls Esmerelda hated her new school.

"I tried to kill myself last week, my life is a living hell, difficult is an understatement" Esmerelda shouted out at Ethel not caring anymore if she knew or it upset her.

Ethel was stunned into silence at that. She couldn't of possibly heard her sister right….there was no way.

"What…..." Ethel said not able to say anything else.

"That is right Ethel, your 'perfect' "Esmerelda said really sneering the word perfect out. "Big sister tried to top herself because I have spent the last year going through hell that YOU caused, why did you trick me into giving up my powers to Agatha? Do you hate me that much you want me to be beaten up and lied about is that it?" Esmerelda shouted her eyes blazing with anger as she started to back Ethel into the wall.

"You...are being bullied?" Ethel asked her amazed. She didn't see how anyone could bully Esmie she was so sweet and kind it made no sense, but maybe that was exactly why they targeted her.

Esmerelda glared at Ethel but did not respond. Slowly the girl took her jacket off and Ethel looked at her in confusion until she showed Ethel her arm with the cut on it. It was an ugly deep red cut. It looked like someone had being trying to carve something into her arm by the shape of it but had not done a very good job of it. Esmerelda made sure Ethel got a good hard look at her arm before she spoke again.

"Bullied is an understatement, those animals cut all my arm up and I have no idea how to fight against them as I have never fought someone without powers, this is what you trying to get mummy's attention does Ethel" Esmerelda told her and Ethel just looked at the mark on her arm as tears started to form in her eyes as she realised what she was looking at, nearly dropping the stone from her shock. She knew the pain her sister would have felt when the sick people who attacked her did that to her and that if she had magic she probably could have fought them off. Ethel just looked away no longer able to look at it.

"I have being lied about, rumours have being spread about me and the girl I thought was a really good friend turned out to be a coward, you have no idea the hell I have being through" Esmerelda replied getting closer to Ethel who was now openly crying in shock.

"Give me the stone, I want my magic back" Esmerelda told her sister pulling it out of her arms. Ethel was still upset but she did tell Esmerelda what she had to do.

Esmerelda put the stone on the floor and kneeled over it putting her hands either side before she said the spell.

"My powers are gone, my powers have flown, share with me your powers oh gracious stone" Esmerelda said as orange ray of sparks started to surround her, her magic coming back. She could feel it through her fingertips and after a few seconds she knew she had magic again. Ethel smiled through her tears.

* * *

"You have magic again" Ethel said smiling at her honestly happy about it.

Esmerelda did not know what came over her in that moment. She had never in her entire life thought about hurting Ethel, even after everything she had done to hurt her she had never wanted to hurt Ethel but something inside her snapped in that moment and she shot a curse towards Ethel who only just managed to block it.

"Esmie what are you doing?" Ethel asked her backing away. She was actually scared of her. She had never seen such a murderous look in her sister's eyes before.

"You want to know the pain I have felt this year don't you?" Esmerelda asked her sending another load of sparks towards her. Ethel backed right into a window and as she never went up there she didn't really know where it led but it must be safer than Esmerelda in that moment. Therefore she ducked down quickly climbing through it only realising she had made a mistake and she was on a roof once it was to late to go back.

"Es….Esmie…." Ethel said struggling to maintain her balance "I am stuck" Ethel told her sister trying her best not to look down.

"Whatever, I am just going to wait until you come back" Esmerelda sneered not caring in that moment what Ethel had to say.

"Esmie..." Ethel said before she slipped and fell only just managing to hold on. She screamed loudly and her scream shocked Esmerelda back into her senses. Esmerelda rushed over to the window and saw her sister hanging onto the roof for dear life.

"Ethie!" Esmerelda shouted looking out the window panicking.

"I am sorry for everything Esmie….I wanted you to come back because I love you and miss you and no one understands me like you do….." Ethel said as one of her hands slipped off the roof and she was holding on one handed.

"Help please…." Ethel said feeling queasy as she was forced to look down. Esmerelda came to her senses and flicked her fingers casting a spell and transferring Ethel of the roof and back into the room. Ethel fell face forward onto the floor and Esmerelda helped her up pulling her into a hug.

"I am so so so so sorry Ethie I don't know what came over me, I don't know what I would have done if you fell" Esmerelda told her sister before she started kissing her all over, hugging her close not caring if her cut hurt because of her sister's clothes rubbing against it. She cried gently wondering how she could even of thought to hurt Ethel.

"It is okay Esmie honest" Ethel moaned as her sister squeezed her and kept kissing her like she was not thirteen but five. She knew Esmerelda had not meant to act like she had done she was just desperate and hurting. Ethel was just glad she had managed to admit she loved her sister finally.

Suddenly there was a funny noise and the sisters pulled away from each other slowly to look at what was happening. That was when they saw the founding stone turn to ice and the two sisters looked at each other as they realised the stone was dead and the school was in danger.


	12. Chapter 12 - Saving The School

A/N: Briefly follows the series 2 finale. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Saving The School**

Esmerelda and Ethel ran down the stairs in a panic and right into Mildred Hubble and her friends, much to Ethel's annoyance.

"What is going on?" Mildred asked the two sisters concerned.

"None of your business" Ethel replied rudely.

"What happened to your arm?" Maud asked staring at Esmerelda's cut arm. In all her panic she had forgotten to put her jacket back on.

"That isn't important right now, the founding stone is dead" Esmerelda told the three friends who all looked at each other concerned.

"The magic is not working right" Sybil said as she ran up to her sisters concerned from nowhere. She saw her sister's arm and stared at it even more concerned.

"What happened?" Sybil asked her with tears in her eyes.

"I will explain later Sybil, right now we have something important to do" Esmerelda explained to her sister just as Miss Drill ran in.

"The castle is covered in ice!" she shouted to Miss Cackle across the room, the three sisters just looked at each other concerned.

* * *

And so Mildred and Ethel tracked down Ethel's ancestors and it had come to light she had took the credit for restoring the stone and it was not actually her but Mirabelle Hubble. Mildred was from a witching family and she had told her that she had sacrificed their families magic to restore the stone. Mildred knew it was the only way to save the school the only problem was the stone had being destroyed.

"What happened?" Ethel asked as Esmie put her hand on her shoulders looking at the dust which was once the founding stone.

"It was an accident, I must have put to much pressure on it" Miss Mould told the girls.

It turned out this was a lie. The stone was still in the tower and Mould was a crony of Agatha Cackle. She went into the school to try and release the woman in question as the sisters went to try and restore the stone, only they froze before they got a chance too.

Mildred froze to but was rescued by her mother Julie and then Mildred made the brave decision to give her powers to the stone, but she was stopped by Miss Mould of all people who gave her powers up in her place. The school was safe.

* * *

The sisters were currently sat in Ethel's bedroom after the Halloween celebrations had ended. Sybil was in floods of tears once she found out what had happened to her elder sister's arm.

"How could they do that?" Sybil asked her sister as she cried into her hands even more as Esmerelda finishing explaining everything that had happened over the last few months.

"I was an easy target as I didn't know anything" Esmerelda explained to Sybil cuddling her.

"I can't believe they spread that rumour about you, it is sick" Ethel told her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Yes well them girls are sick, don't get me wrong I am not homophobic it was the way they spread the rumour that upset me as no -one would listen to me" Esmerelda replied with a sigh. Ethel smiled though before speaking.

"It is okay now though, you have magic again, you can come back to Cackle's!" the younger blond said to her sister.

"Well I don't know about that yet, Cackle said there will be consequences, she might not even let me back in" Esmerelda replied knowing Ada had every reason to not let her back in the school.

"But she has to let you back in, if she is going to throw anyone out it should be me, it is my fault what happened" Ethel replied knowing the school nearly getting destroyed was her fault as was Esmerelda being bullied over the last year.

"Ethie..." Esmerelda started to say to dispute the fact it was all her fault.

"I am so sorry for everything Esmerelda, I never meant to hurt you, I just never think before I act" Ethel told her sister looking at the ground. Esmerelda accepted Ethel's apologise but knew there was something she had to tell her, not to be harsh, not as a payback for everything but because she knew these types of things would keep happening if Ethel did not get it into her head.

"I forgive you Ethel I do but what you did to try and make mum talk to you, you are wasting your time" Esmerelda told Ethel expecting her to become angry. She was right.

"Oh I know yes, she has never loved me, everything has always being about you and Sybil, is it wrong for me to want attention from her as well or are you not up for sharing her?" Ethel said bitterly forgetting everything that had happened as she let her anger get the better of her.

"Ethel our parents do not love us, not Sybil and I either, they treat us like dolls, like something to show off to their friends, when something happens that they don't like though they couldn't care less about us, they only care about making the family name look good" Esmerelda explained to Ethel hoping she understood.

"Even so, they shower you both with affection" Ethel replied not accepting that. She knew she was treated differently.

"They never hug or kiss us, they speak to us like we are one of their workers, they take us out to places we have no interest in and don't want to go, when they heard the rumour about me being a lesbian they didn't even try to understand, they told me that I had to behave or they would punish me. When I was in hospital after I had my arm cut up and I had tried to kill myself they were more angry at me showing weakness, our parents don't care Ethel, that is the reality of the situation" Esmerelda finished knowing it was up to Ethel now to accept it, she could do nothing more.

"So what do you want me to do? I have to live with them for years yet Esmie" Ethel explained not knowing why her sister was telling her all this.

"I know but you don't have to bother anymore, be nice to them, talk politely, smile and help them but you have to try not to care about their affection, our parents are not going to give it to you Ethel, they are cold" Esmerelda told Ethel with a sigh.

"And mum is really scary" Sybil said clinging onto Esmerelda.

"But if I don't have them I have nothing" Ethel said close to tears and Esmerelda shook her head at that.

"You have Sybil and I you doughnut, all we have is each other and as long as us three stick together that is all that we need" Esmerelda smiled in response.

"I am just like mum though...so why do you love me?" Ethel asked Esmerelda not quite understanding.

"Because you have a lot of mother's personality yes but you are not her, you are a much better person, more caring, more loving and more real, you shouldn't be focusing on gaining her attention you should be focusing on being a better person than her and you have already succeeded at that" Esmerelda told her sister.

Ethel did not know whether she agreed with that or not. After meeting their ancestors she knew she was just like that but Esmie believed in her so she hugged her sister gratefully.

"You can be better than out parents and better than an ancestors, make people remember the name Hallow but for good reasons" Esmerelda explained to Ethel with a smile. Ethel cuddled into her more nodding.

"What you going to do about the bullies at your school Esmie?" Sybil asked her wondering if she was going to do anything.

"Well we can make the Hallow name better but we still have Hallow blood, we still have that side of us that wants revenge" Esmerelda told her sisters with a smirk.

"Are you going to hurt them?" Sybil asked worried. She didn't want her sister to be getting into any trouble.

"Not exactly, but I am going to make sure they never forget the name Esmerelda Hallow" the girl said already putting her plan in motion in her mind. Once she was done they would wish they had never set eyes on her.


	13. Chapter 13 - Revenge

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 **Revenge**

After the weekend Esmerelda returned home. Her parents and the teachers were still discussing everything that would happen and what punishment she would receive, they also had to alert the Great Wizard so she might not be able to attend school for a while. Today she was making her way back to Northbridge high school but she was not in uniform this time. She was in a jet black travelling cloak and had the hood up over her face as she glided down the school corridors.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A student screamed as she saw the girl "It's Voldemort!"she said dramtically and Esmerelda laughed inside her cloak. She had read the Harry Potter book and had read the part about the evil wizard in the forbiden forest with the travelling cloak, non magical people were so easy to scare.

"There is no such thing" Esmerelda heard another student say but Esmie didn't stop. She kept walking until she arrrived at her destination. She could see Cynthia and her friends talking to Jessie through the window in the computer lab. Esmerelda decided she was going to play with them a little.

"Invisibility" Esmie said pointing her fingers at herself. She turned invisible and smirked before she then proceeded to open the lab door and walk in slowly. All four girls turned to look.

"What was that?" Laura asked the others who looked around to see who had walked in.

"It was just the wind" Cynthia said as she walked to the door and closed it "You are so pathetic Laura, do you believe in ghosts?" she said to her friend.

"N...No of course not" Laura said afraid.

Esmerelda walked over to one of the computers which was switched on and started to mess around before selecting word.

"That is not the wind" Amy said seeing the computer being controlled by no-one. Esmie opened the document and started to type still invisible.

"Cynthia, Amy, Laura, Jessie" she typed in large letters so they could see them. Cynthia fell into a table with shock.

"The ghost knows our names!" Laura screamed.

"I want my revenge" Esmerelda then typed. The girls looked at each other all hugging each other scared.

"I am out of here!" Amy shouted running for the door. Esmie pointed her fingers at it and when Amy tried it, it was locked tight.

"We are trapped!" Amy shouted as Esmerelda then cast a spell on the blinds and they started to go down, blocking out the sunlight, and leaving the room in darkness. Esmerelda stood up then and started to walk towards the girls.

"For goodness sake you lot are cowards" Cynthia said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her mobile using the torch h on it to look around the room.

"See there is nothing here" Cynthia said trying to sound brave even if her voice was shaky.

* * *

Esmerelda walked closer to them and Jessie spoke this time.

"W….What was that sound?" Jessie asked her sister and her friends. Esmerelda kept walking until she was closer to them and then lifted the spell making her invisible, knowing they would only be able to see her hood and the outline of her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" all four girls screamed as they saw the girl coming towards them.

"AHH GET BACK" Cynthia screamed shaking from fear and Esmie had to stop herself laughing, she wasn't done with them yet.

She walked closer to them, the girls backed away. Once she was near enough to them she lowered her hood, took Cynthia's phone and pointed the torch towards her face as if she was about to tell a horror story. The girls relaxed then.

"Esmie that was not funny, you scared me to death!" Jessie scolded her but Cynthia still had questions.

"Wait...how did you appear like that….how did you lock the door...how did you turn the lights off?" Cynthia asked looking at the girl with fear in her eyes.

Esmerelda clicked her fingers allowing the blinds to lift and for her to come back into view properly with her cloak on. She smirked at them.

"You know your parents failed to teach you an important lesson in life" Esmerelda spoke for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked her scared of the answer.

"Never mess with a witch" Esmerelda replied smirking more by the look on their faces as she revealed she was a magical witch.

"Don't be so stupid, witches don't exist!" Cynthia replied still trying to prove she was not scared and she didn't believe her.

Esmerelda lifted her hand up and cast a spell at Cynthia. The girl started to scream as she was span around and around over and over again.

"Oh don't they?" Esmerelda asked rhetorically "Does anyone else want to question me?" Esmerelda asked as she dropped the spell and Cynthia stopped spinning and fell to the floor.

"No" Laura said her voice high pitched as she shook from fear.

"What are you going to do to us?" Amy dared to ask even if she really did not want to know the answer to it.

"I am going to show you the powers a witch processes" Esmerelda told the girls who all looked at each other fearfully.

Suddenly the girls screamed as they were lifted into the air, they were hovering above the ground going higher and higher.

"Ahh put me down, I am afraid of heights!" Cynthia screamed moving her legs.

"I wanted to thank you for the tattoo you gave me Cynthia, but didn't you know? You should never mess with a Hallow" Esmerelda told the girl who finally broke and started to cry as she looked at her from the ceiling.

"I….I am s...sorry….please...let me go" Cynthia said through stutters her eyes wide with fear.

"Aww but I have not got to the fun part yet" Esmerelda said in a mocking way.

"Esmie don't, you are a better person then this!" Jessie said shocked at the way the girl had turned like this so quickly.

"Oh I am a good person, but not when someone messes with me, my family know to take revenge" Esmerelda told the girl.

"But we are friends" Jessie said, terrified of Esmerelda in that moment.

"No we are not friends and never will be, you blew it Jessie" Esmerelda replied. Suddenly the four girls screamed as cuts started to appear all over their bodies.

"AHH stop please" Amy said watching cuts form on her skin.

"Oww it hurts" Laura complained, crying out in pain.

"It hurt me when you cut my arm but you didn't care" Esmerelda told them before she dropped them all onto the floor, letting them fall with a crash.

"OWW MY RIBS" Cynthia said holding her chest clearly in pain. Esmerelda walked up to the girls the cloak hanging behind her as she walked.

"Being a human is much to easy for you girls, I think the best thing you can be is" Esmerelda said as she waved her fingers at the girls seeing them turn into slugs.

"You look much better" Esmerelda told them before putting them in a box she had brought and walking outside the school, she put them in the grass on the school fields as she smirked.

"Be careful not to get stepped on now" Esmerelda told the girls as she watched them for a while with a smirk and then she got up and walked out of the school, out of the street and back to Cackles where her sisters were waiting for her.

To harsh? She didn't think so. She had no life because of them and people never change, they would find someone else to torment. This way everyone can go about their lives with four less bullies in the world.


	14. Chapter 14 - Moving Forward

A/N: This chapter is fairly short but it is just to wrap up the story. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 **Moving Forward**

Esmerelda might have had her magic back but there was no point in her returning to Cackles as the year was almost up. Ada took the teenager into her office with her parents and the Great Wizard to talk to them about the plans for next year.

"I am happy to let Esmerelda return to her magical education, Miss Cackle convinced me to let her back in" The Great Wizard started of by saying as soon as everyone involved had taken a seat. Things between the Hallows and the wizard were still strained after Ursula Hallow had forged a scroll of signatures from the parents of the Cackles girls to try and get Miss Cackle fired, so it had taken a lot of convincing to get him to let Esmie back in, he wasn't happy when he found out another Hallow had caused trouble.

"That is great, thank you your greatness" Ursula Hallow replied thankfully.

"However, Esmerelda should be starting in fifth year after the summer, her final year, the most important year, the year where she will have final exams, and Miss Cackle and I have decided it would be best if Esmerelda repeated the year she missed as she will be too behind to sit her exams" the man then explained knowing this probably won't go down very well.

"What?" Mr Hallow said annoyed "No Esmerelda can't be held back, she will be just fine in fifth year, she can work extra hard can't you Esmie?" her father replied as he looked at his daughter.

Esmerelda thought about it logically. She had probably studied everything they studied last year in her spare time in her first three years of school but she had never being taught it, she had never practised it, only merely read about it which wasn't the same. Most of the things the girls would be examined on they would have being taught last year, in order to prepare them for what is going to come up. Esmerelda knew if she failed her exams she would not get another chance to resit them, they were strict about that. Repeating fourth year will help her make sure she is prepared.

"Actually father...I think it might be wise" Esmerelda told him seeing sense in it. Her father glared at her.

"Mr Hallow, Esmerelda has a point, the fact of the matter is Esmerelda is not going to be able to get the grades she is capable of if she doesn't repeat the year she is missed" Ada told him seeing he was about to yell angrily.

"Thank you Miss Cackle...for letting me back in" Esmerelda told the woman, ignoring her parents who were in a strop.

"You are welcome Esmerelda, hard work from now on, don't let me down again" Ada told the girl with a smile putting her trust in her.

* * *

Esmerelda left the office after her parents had gone and found her sisters talking to each other quietly as they waited for her.

"Well what did they say?" Ethel asked clearly nervous by the shakiness in her voice.

"I have to retake fourth year as I am not ready for my exams but I am allowed back in" Esmerelda told her sisters who smiled and jumped on her, hugging her happily. They were both so relieved she would be returning with them next year.

"That is great Esmie, I am sad you are being held back though" Sybil said with a sigh but Esmerelda was looking on the bright side.

"Hey it means I get to spend an extra year in school with my two favourite people, I am not sad" Esmerelda explained as she cuddled them both who smiled at her.

"An extra year of helping me stay out of trouble, what is not to like?" Ethel asked her with a smile and Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"An extra year of you dragging me into something you mean?" Esmerelda asked her sister who just smiled innocently at her.

"I am so happy Esmie, you can help me study, I am not good at work" Sybil said sadly as she held her sister's arm as they walked.

"You are very smart Sybil it is just confidence we need to work on, anyway if there is one thing I hae learned it is coming top is not everything, all you need to do Sybil is try your best and if you mess up then you can try again" Esmerelda explained to her sister who smiled at her happy she was not telling her off.

"Well you can't be any worse than Mildred Hubble, even if she is from a witches family, her grades are still appalling" Ethel told her sisters and Esmie and Sybil smiled at each other. Mildred and Ethel were not best friends then, they were actually relieved it would be kind of strange.

"Yes well mum and dad are not happy I have to repeat fourth year they think it will bring shame on the family" Esmerelda told her sisters with a sigh.

"Yes well they are never happy are they?" Sybil replied causing both her sisters to look at her in shock.

"Well they aren't" Sybil said in response.

"Well you don't finish until next week so I have to go home until then, hug goodbye?" Esmerelda said as both her sisters hugged her tightly.

"Is everything going to be okay now?" Sybil asked her sister and Esmerelda nodded in response.

"Yes them bullies won't be targeting anyone else and I have my magic back and get to come back to Cackles, everything is going to be great" Esmerelda replied with a smile.

"But will you be okay...mentally?" Ethel asked her sister worried about her mental state. After all she had tried to commit suicide a few days ago.

"I am getting there, don't worry...I am happy...for the first time this year...I am happy" Esmerelda admitted as both her sisters beamed at her, happy that she could finally move forward. With one last hug Esmerelda left the castle, looking forward to the summer and looking forward to returning to school in September.


End file.
